


Jacob's funeral and beyond

by Sg1sjshipper



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sg1sjshipper/pseuds/Sg1sjshipper
Summary: How did things progress after Jacob's funeral?
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Jacob's funeral and beyond

Jacob’s Funeral  
Finished for Ship day 2020! No time for a beta so all mistakes are mine.

Major Jordan opened a door to the Air Force Academy chapel again.  
“Colonel, several guests have arrived.”  
“Thank you, Major, but my brother and his family aren’t here yet. Let’s give them a few more minutes.” Sam looked down at her watch again.  
Jack stepped up beside her. “Daniel and Teal’c are on it.”  
“And also ten minutes late.”  
“I can call them again.” As he said it the doors to the chapel opened.   
“I apologize for our tardiness, but traffic was quite congested.” Teal’c gave Sam and Jack a slight head nod. Cassie followed him in, rushing to Sam to give her a hug.  
“Sam, I’m so sorry.”  
“Thanks Cass. I’m glad you could take a couple days off.”  
“Me too.” Sam looked over Cassandra’s shoulder and saw her brother and his family entering with Daniel. Cassandra stepped to the side so Sam could greet her niece, Lisa, and nephew, David. “It’s good to see you two.”  
“Sorry about grandpa.” Lisa gave her Aunt a hug.  
“Me too, kiddo.”  
“I’m in high school, Aunt Sam. I’m not exactly a kiddo.”  
Sam grinned at her niece. “I hear ya’.” Sam was about to greet her nephew when she saw her brother’s face contort into anger.  
“An urn? You had dad cremated?”

When Sam turned and looked at the silver urn with her dad’s dog tags welded to the front her mind drifted back to two days earlier. General O’Neill, Teal’c and Daniel had accompanied her to Jacob and Selmack’s Tokra funeral. As was tradition they had been placed in a funeral pyre as the Tokra paid homage to Selmack and Jacob. Many of the Tokra sang songs about Selmack’s life and Sam had given a eulogy about the importance of Jacob and Selmack tying the Tauri and Tokra together. She hoped her words had made a difference in Earth’s tenuous relationship with the Tokra. After the pyre cooled Sam had collected the ashes that now resided in the urn her brother had just spied.

“It was his choice.”  
“How is he supposed to be buried with Mom?”  
“I’ve arranged to have his urn place in his plot beside Mom.”  
Major Jordan opened the chapel door. “Colonel, are you ready?”  
“Yes, thank you Major.” Sam pointed to the space beside the table upon which the urn sat. “We need to stand over there.” Sam moved to stand beside the table. He brother was to her left followed by his wife and both of his children. Jack, Daniel, Teal’c, and Cassie moved to the back of the room as General Hammond entered. He shook hands with Mark’s family, giving each of them his condolences, before giving Sam a hug. He only spoke to her a moment because there was a long line of people waiting to give their condolences. After an hour of thanking people for attending the funeral started. 

Sam had adjusted her eulogy for this audience. General Hammond followed her and told them about a young eager to please Lieutenant Carter. Jacob’s flag was presented to Sam and her brother. At the conclusion of the ceremony Sam and her brother again thanked people for attending until only Sam’s family and her closest friends remained. 

Daniel and Teal’c brought Mark’s family and Cassie to Sam’s house. Sam rode with General O’Neill, who had also driven her to the academy, and General Hammond drove himself, although he didn’t stay at Sam’s long since he had a flight back to D.C. Jack grilled hamburgers and hot dogs while Sam and Cassie prepared the fixings and sides. As the sun set, they all sat out on Sam’s deck eating and talking. As it got cooler the adults came inside, leaving the teens laughing and goofing on the deck. 

Sam refilled everyone’s drinks before taking a seat on the sofa beside Teal’c. Mark and his wife were on the loveseat while General O’Neill and Daniel were each sitting in chairs beside the loveseat. Daniel was dominating the conversation telling stories about some of his old research in Egypt. He even had Teal’c smiling.

“I forgot to tell you that Pete sends his condolences. I told him it would be fine for him to attend but he said it wouldn‘t be appropriate since you called off the engagement.” Mark’s speech was slightly slurred.  
Sam’s lips tightened as she felt all eyes on her. “Thanks for letting me know.” She glared at her brother.  
“Three broken engagements is impressive.”  
“Mark.” His wife put her hand on his arm.  
“No really.” Mark sneered. “Now that Dad's gone, isn't it time to stop letting him screw up your life? He forced you into this. You can escape now.”  
Sam tensed. “I make my own decisions.”  
“Oh please.” Mark spat. “Dad always ordered us around. And of course, you hopped to for Dad just like you do for him.” Mark pointed his thumb towards Jack. “Dad didn’t like Pete, so you dumped him, even though he didn’t get you arrested or beat you.”  
Sam pushed up from the sofa. Her brother flinched as she stood in front of him. She reached out and took his glass from his hand. “You’ve had enough.”  
“Don’t you dare tell me…”  
“She’s right, Mark.” His wife gripped his arm tighter. 

Sam nodded. “Even though it technically isn’t any of your business it was Dad who encouraged me to not let my job stop me from seeking happiness and I have every intention of following his advice. I’m sorry your friend was hurt along the way, but I’m not sorry about the choices I’ve made. I like who I am and what I do for a living.”

Mark tried to stand up but Sam was standing so close he couldn’t do it without bumping into her, so he fell back on the sofa.  
“We should probably head to the hotel.” Mark’s wife gave Sam a strained smile.  
Sam stepped back. “That’s probably for the best.”  
Sam went to the kitchen while Daniel helped round up the kids. Jack followed Sam. “Are you ok?”  
Sam gripped the sink. “Not really, but I will be.” She looked over her shoulder. “Thanks for asking though.”  
Jack looked back through the door to the living room. “Looks like they’re getting ready to leave.”  
“I’ll be out in a second.”  
Teal’c, being the sober one, was taking the Carters to the hotel and dropping Daniel and Cassie off at Daniel’s house. Daniel was taking Cassie back to the airport in the morning, so she would only miss two days of classes. Teal’c had agreed to pick up the Carter family and get them to the airport tomorrow morning, so their kids would also only miss a couple days of school. That meant this was Sam’s last chance to say goodbye to Cassie and her family, so even though she was upset she wasn’t going to let this moment pass. 

Sam came out and hugged Cassie first. “Call me when you get back to school.”  
“I will.”  
Sam moved on to hug her niece and nephew, wishing them both well. She hugged her sister-in-law next.  
“I’m sorry Sam. He’ll regret this when he sobers up.”  
Sam leaned back. “I know he will. We’ll talk in a few days when both of us are a bit calmer.”  
Her brother hung back as the rest of his family headed to the car. “Sam, I worry about you. I don’t want you to regret missing out on having a family.”  
Sam shook her head. “My family might not look like yours, but I have one and I’m very happy with them.”  
“You deserve more.”  
“So, I shouldn’t settle?”  
“Settle?” Her brother’s brow creased in confusion. “Of course not.”  
Sam gave her brother a tight sad smile. “Good, try and remember you said that because even if you don’t understand my choices, they’re mine to make. I tried to settle and fit into what others, like you, thought I should do, but that’s over. Dad helped me realize that I don’t have to settle.”   
Mark’s face relaxed. “Right, no settling.”

Sam closed the door as the cars pulled away from her house. She took a moment to collect her thoughts but the sound of dishes being moved in the kitchen broke through her reverie and reminded her that General O’Neill was still there. She let out a slow breath and opened her eyes. She walked to the kitchen and leaned against the counter.   
“I can do that tomorrow.”  
“I don’t mind helping.” He put some glasses in her dishwasher. “I think I can get it all in one load.” She could tell he saw it as a personal mission. She brought the dessert dishes and last few glasses from the living room and deck while he finished loading the dishwasher.  
“I think that’s it, sir.”  
“Excellent.” He added detergent and started the washer. “Job done.”  
“I appreciate it, sir.”  
He turned to look at her. She seemed deflated. “Wanna talk about it?”  
Sam bit her lower lip. “I guess I do owe you an explanation.”  
“You don’t owe me anything.”  
She looked into his eyes and could tell he meant it. If she kept her secrets he would never ask, and he wouldn’t judge her. “I want to tell you.” Sam went back to the living room and sat on the sofa, knowing he would follow. She leaned back against the arm of the sofa so she could face him.

“After Mom died Dad wasn’t really sure what to do with a teenage girl. I knew he loved me, but I also knew he was out of his element and I took advantage of that. He was very strict, but I was equally stubborn. During my freshman year of high school, I started sneaking out to meet up with a boy and some of his friends. There was a bit too much drinking and general shenanigans.”  
“Shenanigans?”  
“Jason and his friends taught me how to ride a motorcycle and pick locks. We broke into a few houses while people were on vacation and used the houses for parties.” Sam looked down at her hands. “I thought I was in love and Jason promised we’d get married after high school. I was silly enough to call him my fiancé. My dad's face actually turned red the first time he heard me say that.” Her lips twisted into a half smile at the memory of him screaming at her. “We got arrested that summer when neighbors saw the lights on in one of the houses we broke into and called the police. Dad was justifiably angry when he picked me up from the county jail.”  
“I bet.”  
“Dad worked out a deal with the DA. I was required to join the high school ROTC and do community service hours on base, supervised by Lieutenant Jacobs who reported directly to my dad. Once I completed my service my juvenile record was wiped clean. Jason was tried as an adult and ended up serving five years. He looked me up when he got out but by then I was at the Academy and had no interest in returning to the life he was offering.”  
Jack’s eyebrows were raised. “Your brother wasn’t kidding when he said you were a juvenile delinquent. I’m shocked.” Jack put his hand on his chest but his eyes glinted. 

She shook her head at his mock shock. “My brother was wrong about my father forcing me into the military though. He made me join ROTC, but I found my place there and joining the academy was my choice.”  
“Your brother doesn’t get it because he doesn’t see how your eyes light up when you blow up suns and take down evil tyrants.”  
Sam nudged his leg with her foot. “I doubt he’d believe you even if you were allowed to tell him.”   
“I can pretty much guarantee you he’ll never get clearance if that’s how he handles a little liquor. Even Daniel does better.”  
Sam snorted. “He is a light weight.”  
“That absolutely doesn’t count as an engagement by the way. You were what fourteen or fifteen?”  
Sam’s raised both hands. “Thank you. That’s what I’ve been saying for years. I was only technically engaged once.”  
Jack wrinkled his nose. “I believe that’s twice now.”  
“Right.” Sam’s lips puckered. “Twice.” She sighed. “You met Jonas, so I doubt you’re surprised I broke it off.”  
“Not a bit.” He didn’t have to say he thought the guy was a massive jerk and never understood why she agreed to marry him.  
“I met him in the Gulf, and he put a lot of energy into wooing me. I didn’t allow myself to get distracted by dating while I was at the Academy because I had a lot to prove to myself and dating just didn’t factor into my plans.”  
“Your plans to be an astronaut.” His eyes twinkled again.  
“Yes.” She returned his smile. “I finished my dissertation while I was stationed in the Gulf and when I was done, I had more time on my hands than usual.”  
“Not enough toys to dismantle and put back together?”   
She blushed a bit as he teased. “Maybe if I’d had a naquada reactor to fiddle with I wouldn’t have said yes when he asked me out.” She shrugged. “But I did, and I let myself get wrapped up in the attention. Being sent back to the Pentagon to work on the Stargate program helped me get some distance and perspective. I decided I didn’t like who I was when I was with him. After Jason I swore I’d never compromise myself for a man again and I felt like I was going back on that promise.” She rolled her shoulders. “When Jonas got back stateside, I told him I wasn’t ready to get married. At first, he was calm and tried to talk me out of it but when I held the ring out, he lost it.”

Sam sat up straighter and twisted so she was sitting against the back of the sofa, putting Jack to her side. She pulled her knees up, resting her heels on the edge of the sofa. “He broke my arm.” She felt him tense, but he didn’t say anything. “That was my motivation to continue my hand to hand training.” She looked over at him out of the corner of her eye.   
One muscle in his jaw twitched. “That training served you well.”  
“It did” Sam laid her head on her knees and turned it to the side, so she was looking at him. “Then I developed feelings for a man who was very off limits. Having him off limits but in my life let me feel like I was in a relationship without any of the risks.”  
“Or rewards.”  
“There were more than a few laughs over the years.”  
“Laughs are good.”  
“Yes, they are.”  
“But not enough?”  
Her smile fell. “When I gave up on him, there was suddenly a void that I didn’t know how to fill.” She averted her eyes from him. “I thought if I filled that void then I could go back to enjoying those laughs guilt free.”  
“It worked for a while.”  
She raised her eyes back to him. “It did, but it wasn’t fair to him, me, or the other guy who had no idea he was a placeholder.”   
“A placeholder?”  
Sam did a small one shoulder shrug. “I’m not sure how else to describe how I felt.” Her eyes fell again. “I almost accepted another compromise because I didn’t think I could have the relationship I wanted.”  
Jack reached out and put a hand on her foot. “And now?”  
She opened her eyes slowly. “I’ve been thinking about that.” She bit her lower lip for a moment as she searched his eyes. “I have an idea, if you think it would be worth it.”  
“I learned a long time ago that your ideas are worth listening to.”  
Her hand slid down her leg and laid over his hand. He rotated his hand until their fingers interlaced. She looked at their hands and felt a warmth and hope inside her light up. She traced her thumbnail along the base of his thumb. He scooted closer. Sam stretched her legs out and leaned over, laying her head on his shoulder while keeping her hand entwined with his. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sam tapped the doorframe to Jack’s office.   
“Carter, come in.”  
“Do you have a minute, Sir?”  
“For you, always. What can I do for you?” His eyes shone as he smiled at her.  
“It’s about that idea, Sir.” She held a paper out towards him.  
He took the edge of the paper between his thumb and index finger. “The idea you mentioned the other night after your Dad’s funeral?”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
Jack turned the paper and read it. His heart squeezed a bit as he reread it. “Groom Lake?”  
Sam straightened her shoulders. “Yes, sir. I’d be head of R&D, which is still a leadership position, and I’d be closer to Cassie.”  
“Cassie? What does Cassie have to do with this?”  
“She called when she got back to school and…” Sam’s lips twisted. “She’s struggling with Janet’s loss and being so far from all of us.”  
“I see.”  
“Things here are quiet and Teal’c really wants to go to Dakara and Daniel wants to go to Atlantis.”  
“Over my dead body.”  
Sam grinned at his usual response to any mention of Daniel going to Atlantis. “I’m ready for this, if you’ll approve it.”  
“You’re sure about this?”  
She gave him a radiant smile. “Positive.”  
Jack nodded. “I’ll sign the request on one condition.”  
Her smile fell. “And that is?”  
“You get the guys to join us up at my cabin for one last team thing before you go.”  
Her eyes lit up as her smile widened again. “I think I can make that happen.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Daniel gave a fake exaggerated yawn. “I’m worn out. I think I’ll go to sleep.”  
“I too am excessively tired. I think I will also retire.” Teal’c tilted his head to the side.  
Sam bit back her snicker. “Good night guys.” She looked away as they headed down the hall.  
“They’re being extra weird tonight.” Jack turned off the movie credits scrolling across the screen.  
“It is after midnight.”  
“They aren’t gremlins.” Jack stood up and headed to the kitchen with his glass.  
“Daniel needs all the sleep he can get.” She picked up a plate and her glass before following him into the kitchen. “He’s been staying up really late working on documents from the Antarctic outpost.”  
“Ah, that makes sense.” Jack turned on the water and added detergent to the sink.  
“If you wash, I’ll dry.” Sam bumped his shoulder as she moved up beside him.  
“Deal.” His eyes roamed from her hands to her face. He looked back at the sink as her eyes fluttered. Their fingers touched each time he handed her a glass or a dish. When he handed her the last dish, he stepped towards her and leaned against the edge of the sink. As she laid the plate in the drainer, he took the towel out of her hand and wrapped his fingers around her palm.  
“Sam.” His fingers caressed her palm.  
“Jack?” She looked down at their joined hands before meeting his eyes.  
“I was thinking maybe when we get back to Colorado Springs, we could maybe get dinner and see a movie or something.”  
“Like we did tonight?” There was humor in her voice and mischief in her eyes.  
“Yes, but perhaps with less of an audience.” His brows rose.  
“Why Jack O’Neill, are you asking me out on a date?” The corners of her mouth were turned up.  
“I was thinking that since as of...” He checked his watch, “Twenty-three minutes ago you are no longer in my chain of command that we could....”  
“Twenty-three whole minutes, huh.” She reached for his free hand. “I’d love to go on a date with you.”  
“Well, alright then.” He smiled. “It’s a date.”  
She squeezed his hand. “Yes, it is.” She let go and waked to the edge of the kitchen. “Although it took you twenty-two minutes longer than I hoped for you to ask. Good night, Jack.” Her grin stretched as wide as he’d ever seen it as she said his name.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They’d been back two days and Sam had spent the whole time packing. It was midafternoon and she was mostly done with her living room when her phone rang.  
“Carter.”  
“You don’t sound like you’re on vacation.”  
Sam smiled when she heard Jack’s voice. “I sound like I need more cardboard boxes. How did I collect so much stuff?”  
“You have been here eight years.”  
“Are you saying I got too settled?”  
“I would never.” She could hear his grin. “I hoped you might be able to take a break from all that exciting packing to have dinner with me tonight.”  
She looked around the room. “I think I can take a night off and still be ready before you guys get here on Friday to help me load the truck.”  
“In that case how about you bring the movie.”  
“Me? The movie is the hard part.”  
“Exactly, and I know you can handle it. I’ll see you around six.”  
She sighed as he hung up.

She decided to go with an action movie. It might not fit the theme of the evening, but she knew he’d like it more than a chick flick and she didn’t want to be too obvious. She got to his house at 5:59 and walked up slowly enough that she reached his door at six on the dot. Her palms were so sweaty she was lucky to keep her grip on the wine she’d brought along with the movie.

He opened the door as she started knocking.  
“Right on time.”  
“Yes, Si....yes.” She briefly looked down as she blushed about her near mistake. She held up the movie and wine. “I brought the movie as requested plus a little wine, just in case all you had was beer.”   
Jack stepped back to let her enter. “Well thank you.”  
When Sam stepped into his dining room, she was surprised to see candles, flowers, and a bottle of wine chilling. She looked over at him. “I underestimated you.”  
He leaned in close to her ear. “Only the best for you.” He pulled out a chair for her. “I’ll take those.” She handed him the movie and wine bottle as she sat down. He placed a bowl of salad in front of her and sat across from her. They talked about the tech SG-5 brought back the day before. When they had both finished their salads Jack pulled a container out of the oven and served them both shrimp scampi. It was clearly store bought and she appreciated that he didn’t make steaks. Their talk moved on to Cassie’s current struggles and Teal’c’s planned transition to Dakara. The dessert was chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream. They talked about Sam’s move.

Jack put the dishes in the dishwasher and threw away the containers while Sam made a quick trip to the restroom. She added some lipstick and fluffed her hair before moving to Jack’s living room, sitting on the sofa across from the television. After Jack put the movie in the DVD player, he joined her on the sofa. As the previews played, he put his arm out across the back of the sofa. She scooted close enough to be able to lean back against his arm. As the movie started his hand moved down to her shoulder. His fingers moved up and down her arm. As the first car chase started Sam laid her hand on his leg, with her fingers draping over his inner thigh. As the hero took a beating, she twisted so her shoulder was pressed against his chest and her head fit where his neck curved into his shoulder. His hand slid down under her elbow so his fingers could spread along her lower ribs. Her hand slowly slid along his thigh to his knee and back, very slowly. As the hero rebounded and started winning, she felt him sniff her hair. 

Sam recognized the strange dichotomy of being nervous about her first date with Jack while also being so comfortable while physically close to him. They’d shared tents, locker rooms, cargo bays, cockpits, huts, and even a couple caves over the years. She knew how he looked in little more than a loin cloth and she’d been closer to naked than was appropriate more than once. She knows how he smells when he wears cologne and how he stinks when he hasn’t showered in a week. She knows how to temper one of his moods and how to tell when he’s just kidding. There’s still a lot to learn, like does he separate his colors and whites, does he prefer pretzel sticks or twists, would he let her keep her hand on him while he slept, would those calluses on his hands feel good rubbing against her. Sam had lost track of the movie as she thought about all the things she wanted to learn about him. But would he really share the important things with her? He wasn’t a man who liked to open up and she shouldn’t expect that to change. Would she be ok with that?

He felt her loss of attention followed moments later by a small uptick in her worrying. It had taken him years to learn to read her, because she was so skilled at being a good little soldier. Even though he couldn’t see her face right now he could tell that she was thinking about something, and it was bothering her, but he had no idea what had changed from a few minutes ago when she was so comfortably resting against him running her hand along his leg. He’d thought the night was going well until he felt her mood change.

When the credits began to roll, he picked up the remote and flipped over to cable. “It’s still early if you want to watch something else.”  
“That’s one option.” She put her weight on her hip and turned more towards him. She placed a hand on his chest as she adjusted.  
“I’m open to other ideas.” He searched her face, slightly concerned that she was about to tell him this had all been a mistake. The hand on his chest slid up his neck to the side of his face. His pupils expanded as her head tilted and eyes closed. It was a tentative soft kiss. When she pulled her head back, he saw a flash of uncertainty in her eyes. He wondered if this is what had her worried. He wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her against him, finding her lips again. This kiss was deeper. Her hand slid around his neck and into the nape of his hair. His hand slid from her waist to between her shoulders as he twisted so he could hold her just a little closer.

This time when they separated her saw nothing but happiness in her eyes. His hand cupped her rosy cheek and she leaned into it. He hoped all he had seen earlier was nervousness. He leaned back in and this time her lips parted for him. When their tongues met a jolt shot through him, making his fingers dig into her waist. This time when they pulled apart, they both sucked in a quick breath. Her shining blue eyes pulled him into their depths. “You always did come up with the best plan Bs.”  
She snickered. “Glad you approve.” She traced the edge of his jaw with her index finger. “Kissing felt different this time.” She grinned. “Maybe because we’re us.”  
“Maybe.” He pulled her in for another slow long soft kiss. They let themselves get lost in the sensations, but they also stayed PG. Occasionally, when one needed to breath, the other would nibble on an ear or neck but no clothing was removed. It was the nightly news intro music that grabbed Sam’s attention.  
She looked over at the television as Jack’s lips moved along her jaw. “It’s getting late and you have to get up early tomorrow.”  
Jack slightly pulled back. “And you don’t?”  
“Not technically, although if I’m going to stick to my schedule, I can’t really sleep in.”  
Jack sat back further but kept one arm around Sam. “You have a packing schedule?”  
Her cheeks pinked slightly more. “Yes.” She dipped her head.  
“You are one seriously beautiful geek.”  
She pushed on his shoulder before standing up. “I should go so you can get some sleep.”  
Jack walked her to the door. “I’ll call tomorrow.”  
Sam grinned at him. “Thank you for dinner.”  
He pulled her against him and gave her one more long languid kiss. “It was my pleasure.”

Sam couldn’t help but review every moment as she drove home. She was judging her every move and hoping she didn’t disappoint him. He was an excellent kisser. She’d already known that though thanks to her time as Thera. Was he disappointed that she went home? Was she disappointed she went home? Tonight seemed perfect while she was in his arms, but now that she was in her car she wondered if he was disappointed. Her body was still tingling. What would he have done if she’d taken the next step? Would she be able to fall asleep tonight with that thought in her head? 

Jack turned on the dishwasher and turned off the lights before heading to the bathroom. It only took him a few minutes to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. Once the lights were out and his eyes were closed, he let himself remember the feel of her body against his. She was right that it felt better this time and he was glad they took it slow tonight, even though he wouldn’t have complained if she’d wanted more. He smiled as he thought about her floral skirt and light blue sweater that seemed to hug her just the right way. He knew she’d put effort into what she wore as well as her make up. He figured it was fair since he did take a shower and pick up a nice dinner.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jack hopped down the stairs to the control room, knowing SG-12 was due back in a few minutes. Like his predecessor, Jack liked to be in the control room or gate room when his teams returned. Today there was a spring in his step and a smile on his face. As he got to the bottom of the stairs a familiar head of blonde hair brought him up short.  
“Well, hello Carter. Last time I checked you didn’t work here anymore.”  
Sam didn’t look at him as she kept typing. “There’s a bit of a problem with the gate and I was called in, Sir.”  
“A problem with the gate?” Jack looked over at Sergeant Harriman. “I missed that memo.”  
“You were on the phone with the President, Sir, but I did leave you a note.”  
“Also known as a memo.” Jack looked down at his watch. “Shouldn’t SG-12 be strolling down the ramp about now?”  
“Yes, sir...but…” Sergeant Harriman looked from General O’Neill to Colonel Carter and back.  
“The gate will be functional in just a moment.” Sam clicked two more keys. “There.” All three of them watched the gate, which sat silently.   
Jack checked his watch again and glared. “If they don’t dial in…” Jack was cut off as the gate began to spin. They all watched as the four members of SG-12 walked down the ramp.  
“Good to have you back SG-12.”  
“Good to be back, Sir. We were a bit concerned for a minute when we couldn’t dial home but we tried again, and it worked.”  
“Sorry about that. There was a little glitch but we’re all good now.” He turned off the microphone and looked down at Sam. “Right, we’re all good now?”  
“I need to take the gate offline again to finish but it shouldn’t take me much longer.”  
“Sergeant, when’s the next team due back?”  
Walter looked at his screen. “Two hours, Sir.”  
“In that case, do what you need to do Colonel and please stop by my office when you’re done.”  
“Yes, Sir.” Sam turned back to the computer. Jack waited until she was working before he left. He was afraid this might be the last time he got to watch her work at the SGC. He noticed how her shoulders stayed square even as she typed. Her fingers moved much faster than he could ever manage, and it impressed him. Jack stepped back and headed up the stairs, knowing he was only in the way.

Almost thirty minutes later Sam knocked on his door jam. “Reporting as ordered, Sir.” There was a twinkle in her eyes even as she kept a straight face.  
“Thank you, Colonel. I assume the gate is working again.”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“What will we do when you’re gone next week?”  
“I’ll only be a phone call away, Sir.”  
“You better make sure Walter and Siler both have your number.”  
A small grin broke through her facade. “Already done, Sir.”  
“Didn’t this little favor get you off schedule?”  
“A bit.” She bit her lip. She knew he was teasing her.  
“Would an extra pair of hands help you get back on schedule?”  
The grin on Sam’s face widened. “That depends.”  
Jack’s eyebrows rose. “Depends?”  
“On whether my helper is helpful or distracting.”  
“How about I bring dinner and if I’m not being helpful you can kick me out, after we eat?”  
Sam nodded. “I would appreciate it.” She moved her thumb over her shoulder toward the stairs. “I better get going.”  
“I’ll see you tonight.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She opened the door when she heard his truck pull up out front. He had three bags from her favorite Chinese restaurant. She served it up onto paper plates and they ate at her breakfast nook. Occasionally one of them would reach out and touch the other’s hand or arm and their legs kept bumping under the table. They were both well aware of what they were doing. The conversation stayed centered around the civilization with whom SG-12 had made a trade agreement. When they were done eating, they moved to Sam’s garage and started boxing up her tools, equipment, and supplies. Jack was impressed with her collection of tools. She let him sit on her Indian and promised him a ride if he came to visit her in Nevada. It took them about two hours to get most of the garage packed.  
“Thank you for your help. This went much faster than I had feared.” She reached out and put her hand on his forearm. “I’ve got some beer in the refrigerator that needs to be drunk before I leave if you’d like one, in appreciation of your hard work.”  
“Beer sounds good.” He follows her back into the house. Sam brings out two beers and sits beside him on the sofa. He spins the bottle in his hand and examines the label. “This is the fancy craft stuff. Nice.” He gave her a smile before taking his first sip. His eyes widened. “It’s good.”  
“I’m glad you like it. It’s one of my favorites.”  
“I’ll have to remember that.” His eyes moved to her lips as her tongue peeked out to snag a drop of beer. His eyes stayed on her lips as she took another sip. He took the beer from her as her lips twitched into a smile. Her hands slid up his shoulders to his neck as he sat their beer bottles down. Her head tilt and the fingers playing with his hair let him know that she was on board with his plan. Her lips instantly opened to him and he accepted the invitation.

Sam’s hand slid down his chest and snaked under the edge of his shirt. He was about to reciprocate when her phone rang. She pulled back, taking her lips off his neck, and reached into her pocket.  
Sam looked at her phone. “It’s the SGC.” Jack waved his hand, indicating she should answer. “Carter.” He saw worry eclipse her features. “I’m on my way.” She closed the phone. “The gate is down again. I’ve gotta go.”  
“I should probably head in too.”  
Her lips twisted. “It might be better if you waited until they called.”  
“It would be irresponsible of me to not go in if the gate isn’t working. Are you telling me to be irresponsible?”  
“I’m saying it would be pretty obvious we were together if you showed up when you haven't been called.”  
“I see.” There was a glint in his eye. “Not ready to walk into the control room holding hands yet?”  
Her nose wrinkled. “Not exactly.” She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. “Go home and get some sleep. I’ll get the gate working again.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Jack got to work the next morning, he walked through the control room on the way to his office and nobody said anything about an issue. He knew better than to ask. Several new files had made their way to his desk, so he sat down and looked through them, knowing he had three briefings before lunch. It was the fourth folder that snagged his attention. Carter had the gate working again but it had taken her several hours. He reached over for his phone.  
“Carter.”  
“Figured you were still here.”  
“Yes, sir. I’m still working through the diagnostics about last night's gate issue.”  
“And when was the last time you got some sleep?”  
“Sleep is a bit overrated, right?”  
“If you don’t have it figured out by 1200 go home and get some sleep.”  
“Is that an order, Sir?”  
“Does it need to be?” He looked out the window and saw SG-4 arriving for their briefing. “Sam?”  
“Sleep, I hear you.”  
As Sam hung up, she wondered whether he would have suggested this order if they weren’t teetering on having a relationship. As her head whirled, she thought about all the other times he’d ordered her out of her lab and realized that this had nothing to do with crossing the line, unless they had emotionally crossed it long ago. That thought surprised her. She shook her head and went back to examining the gate program code. 

She was rubbing her eyes when Daniel appeared in her doorway. “Jack told me to chase you out of here after I made sure you ate lunch.”  
“He did, did he?”  
Daniel smirked. “I thought you were supposed to be packing, not pulling an all nighter in your lab.”  
“I am but the gate keeps getting hung up mid dial.”  
“Isn’t there anyone else who can handle this?”  
Sam sighed. “There’s a whole team but the reality is I can do in a day what would take them a week.”  
Daniel moved closer and looked over her shoulder. “Do you know what’s wrong?”  
“I might but I’m not positive yet.”  
“Are you going to solve it in the next hour?”  
Sam looked back at her computer and shook her head. “Not a chance.”  
“Then let’s get some lunch and then you can get some sleep.”  
Sam clicked save and pushed up. “Right, food and sleep.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sam took a three-hour nap and then went back to her lab, which is where Jack found her at 1930. “Have you had dinner?”  
Sam looked up and blinked rapidly before focusing on his face. “Ummmm…” She looked down at her watch. “Not yet.” She looked back up at him as he leaned casually against her doorframe. “I’m guessing you’re here to order me to leave.”  
“I was considering using bribery instead of an order.”  
Her eyes lit up. “Bribery?”  
“Dinner? With dessert?”  
“Dessert too?” She clicked save. “I’m all yours.” A blush crept over her cheeks as she thought about what she said. “I mean…”  
“Nope, no take backs. You’re all mine.” He stretched his arm out, indicating she should lead the way to the elevator. The grin on his face made her blush deepen.

As they got past the last checkpoint Jack reached out and lightly touched the tips of his fingers to her arm. “Why don’t I drive to dinner?”   
Sam glanced over at her car. She didn’t like the thought of leaving it, but she was also pretty tired. “That sounds good.” She climbs into his truck, nervously rubbing her hands on her pants. He pulled into a diner not far from her house. They sat across from one another in the vinyl covered booth, ordering burgers, fries, and shakes.  
They kept the discussion light, Jaffa politics and gossip about a nurse that liked Daniel. When Jack pulled out of the parking lot, he headed towards her house not back to the mountain. She didn’t question him. He left the engine on when he pulled up in front of her house.  
She bit her lower lip before making up her mind. “Are you coming in?” She opened her door.  
“I ummmmm…” Jack looked over at her.  
“You did mention dessert.” She closed the truck door and slowly walked towards her house.  
He turned off the engine and stepped out. “I’m guessing the milkshake didn’t count.” He rushed to catch up with her. She opened her door and stepped inside, leaving just enough room for him to squeeze past her. When she closed the door and turned around, he was right behind her, close enough that he could cup her face with both hands and lean in for a powerful kiss while she wrapped her arms around his waist. She backed up against the door, pulling him with her. Jack growled as her hands slipped under the hem of his shirt and her hips tilted towards him. Jack pulled his head back and looked down at her. Her chest was vibrating as she caught her breath and her pupils were dilated. 

As he was pondering his next move Sam took his hand and led him down the hall, turning off the foyer light as they went. The moonlight coming through her bedroom windows let them see the outline of her furniture and each other. She led him to the edge of the bed before turning back to face him. 

She wrapped her fingers in the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her, capturing him in a fierce kiss. He felt like they were in a battle. He took a small step back as his right thumb traced over her cheekbone. Their eyes met. She suddenly seemed unsure, which worried Jack. “Sam.” He didn’t want her to feel pressured into this. “We don’t need to rush anything.” He watched her nervousness fade as her eyes closed and her head tilted. He moved back towards her for a softer passionate kiss. He took his time, wanting to remember every touch and every kiss. He’d always wondered if knowing Sam so well would make sex better or awkward. He was pleased to know the answer was better, much better. 

She was still tired from working on the gate, so she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder and her arm across his chest not long after they stopped kissing. Jack, however, was wound up. His hand slowly moved along her naked back. Was this too fast? Would she regret taking this step just before she moved? Would a long-distance relationship be enough for her? Would he be enough for her? Jack closed his eyes and tried to force the thoughts away. He knew it was best to enjoy the moment while you were in it because it could end without notice, but he wasn’t sure if just enjoying the moment was enough, not this time. He looked over at the moonlight glinting off the blond hair on his shoulder. He wanted more than this moment, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. She’d wanted more than a moment when she said yes to the cop. Did that mean she would want more with him as well? Was he up to giving her the more she deserved? She shifted before rolling over, turning her back to him, and curling up in a fetal position. She stretched her legs before curling back up. He pulled the covers up over her shoulders, depriving him of the beautiful sight of her bare back. He closed his eyes again, shutting out his worries and allowing sleep to capture him.

Sam was the first to wake, a little before the sun rose. She slowly stretched out her muscles, making an effort to not jostle the bed. When she rolled over her fingers itched to reach out towards him, but she didn’t want to wake him. Seeing his bare chest brought her thoughts right back to last night. She’d been nervous when she invited him to her bedroom, but he calmed her with his touches and the way he looked at her. She’d thought about having a relationship with him and worried about how it would work for so long that being here lying naked beside him was a relief. As she watched him his eyes slowly opened.  
“Good morning.” His voice was filled with sleep.  
She gave him a brilliant smile. “Morning.”  
“I could feel you watching me.”  
“Sorry.”  
He glanced out her window and then over at her clock. “It’s early.” He stretched an arm out towards her and she accepted his invitation by scooting closer and putting her head on his shoulder.

“It is.” The change in proximity and the feel of him against her brought her mind back to last night. Her thigh slid up his leg and over his hip, making intimate contact with his groin. His free hand moved from her knee to her hip, encouraging her to move closer. She followed his direction as she tilted her head up for a kiss. Their tongues dueled as their hands roamed. She reached between them and guided him to her entrance. He accepted her invitation with a thrust of his hips. Her head tilted back, and she moaned in pleasure. His lips moved to her neck and then her collarbone as his hips rotated. Her moans were music to his ears. His fingers dug into her ass cheek as he began sliding in and out of her. He bent his head and took her breast into his mouth, rolling his tongue around her nipple. The feel of her nails digging into his shoulder spurred him on. As he got close to climax her alarm began to ring. He felt her attention wane.

“Ignore it.” He moved his hand off her ass and reached between them. He used his thumb and index finger to squeeze her clit, pushing her over edge. As she moaned her pleasure, he gave a final thrust and found his own release. As she caught her breath she twisted, reached behind her, and slapped her alarm clock. He took advantage of her position to kiss her between her breasts. She giggled in surprise before running her fingers through his hair.  
“You are an amazing man, Jack O’Neill.”  
“Well, thank you ma’am.” His cocky grin made her eyes roll. “It helps that you’re pretty damn spectacular yourself.” He looked past her to the clock. “We’d better get our amazing selves moving.” He lightly slapped her hip.  
Her eyes widened as she smiled. “Yes, sir.” It was said in jest, but his eyes narrowed.  
“We’re definitely not going there. Nope.”  
She giggled as she slid out from under the covers and headed for the bathroom. “Dibs on the bathroom.” She looked over her shoulder. “Sir.”  
He groaned as he laid his arm over his eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jack sat at the head of the table with Sam to his left and three other geeks to his right. “So, give it to me in small words.”  
All three geeks looked at Sam, so Jack turned towards her as well. “Well, Sir, it looks like elements of the dialing virus remain in the program.”  
“Felger’s virus?”  
“Yes, sir.” Sam grimaced, knowing she had played a role in that disaster.   
“I thought you reloaded a clean dialing program.”  
“So did I, Sir, but it looks like pieces of the virus have either been reintroduced or were hidden somewhere and have been reincorporated into the program.”  
Sam’s lips tightened into a straighter line. “We can try and reload a version of the program before the virus was introduced but if we do that, we lose several recent upgrades and I can’t assure you that this won’t happen again.”  
“What’s our other option?”

Sam glanced at the scientists across the table from her and saw none of them were willing to speak up in front of General O’Neill. He glanced at them, rolled his eyes at their uselessness, and looked back at Sam. She gave him a tense smile. “We can write a new dialing program.”  
His eyes widened as his eyebrows rose. “A new dialing program? Didn’t it take you and your team two years to write the original program?”  
“It did.”  
“And haven't you made tons of changes over the last eight years?”  
“We have.”  
“And you just want to scrape it and start over?”  
Sam took in a deep breath. “We do. Right now, what we’re working with is a patchwork. If we start from scratch we’d end up with a better program, especially given how much we’ve learned over the years.”  
“It took you years last time.”  
Sam glanced at the other scientists before looking at Jack again. “We can do it in six to eight weeks.”   
Jack felt the geeks flinch, but he didn’t look towards them. “You’re supposed to be packing to go to Groom Lake. Can you do it there?”  
“The team writing the program is stationed here but I can provide them with support.”  
Jack’s lips pursed. “If they have your support from Groom Lake will they still be done in six to eight weeks?” Jack saw two of the three scientists shaking their heads in his peripheral vision. “That's what I thought.” He turned towards the geeks. “How long without Colonel Carter’s presence?”  
The two shaking their heads looked at one another and whispered before turning back to Jack. “Possibly a year.”  
“A year!” Jack leaned towards them. “Seriously? It would take five or six times longer?”  
“Possibly.” The little man seemed to wither under Jack’s glare.   
He looked back at Sam. “And until then I can expect to keep having gate issues.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Issues you won’t be here to fix.” Sam just nodded at his proclamation. “Enough.” Jack stood and Sam followed suit. “Dismissed.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sam was ready to follow him to his office, but he closed the door behind him. She watched him through the window and knew by the bunching of his shoulder muscles that he was angry. 

He showed up at her lab two hours later. She was already working on the rudimentary beginnings of a new program, something to get the team started. She looked up when she felt him watching her.  
“Hey.”  
He gave her a quick head nod. “I called General Warren.” Sam tensed and sat up straighter. “I told him we couldn’t spare you right now.” Her shoulders dropped. She was about to be under his command again, which meant giving up what she had finally had the courage to pursue. It felt like the world was pressing in on her. He could see her wilting even as she tried to maintain her composure. “He’s loaning you to the SGC for two months, but you will still report to him. He’d like it if you could visit a couple times a month to help maintain the current R&D projects.”  
Sam sucked in a quick breath. “I’ll be under General Warren’s command?”  
Jack slowly nodded. “Yep.”  
“But stationed here?”  
“Yep.”  
A smile slowly spread across her face. “For two months.”  
“Yep.”  
“That’s pretty...brilliant.”  
He stepped forward and leaned against her workbench. “I have my moments.” He tilted his head and looked at her screen. “Will you be done in time for dinner?”  
Sam looked from him to the screen and back to him. “I won’t be done but I can take a break for dinner.”  
“Just dinner?”  
She bit her lower lip. “I rather like dessert as well.”  
“Dessert is a favorite of mine.” Sam shook her head as a blush tinged her cheeks. Her embarrassment pleased him. “I’ll stop back by in a few hours, just to make sure you’re not late.” She nodded her agreement but avoided eye contact as she looked back at her computer. Jack pushed off the doorframe and left her to work.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sam rescheduled the moving truck and told the guys she wouldn’t need their help on Friday but thanked them for the offer. Jack insisted that she take her weekend off, since she had worked all week when she was supposed to be packing, but unfortunately he had to work late Friday night. Sam knew she needed to get used to being separated by work, especially since she was getting ready to move several states away, but she was disappointed he didn’t come by or call when he got off work. Sam wasn’t sure what to do with her Saturday. She packed a few boxes of things she knew she could live without for a few months. She was considering going to the mountain and working when she heard an engine noise in front of her house. Sam walked out on her porch in time to see Jack take off his helmet. He had a huge grin on his face, what Sam referred to as his kid in a candy store face.   
“Jack?”  
“Good morning.” He slid his leg over the bike and stood up. “She’s pretty isn’t she.”  
Sam walked down and traced her hand over the shiny new motorcycle. “Gorgeous.” Sam looked up at Jack. “Did I forget you owned a motorcycle?”  
“I picked it up this morning. I hoped you might help me break it in.”  
“You bought a motorcycle?”  
“Yep.” His hands were in his pockets, his grin was broad, and he was bouncing on his toes. “I suggest you pack an overnight bag too.”  
Sam’s eyes popped open. “Really?”  
“Assuming you can escape for the rest of the weekend. It would be just us, just the two of us.” He was losing his nerve as she didn’t respond. “A weekend of riding windy roads.”   
“It sounds fabulous.” Sam jerked her thumb over her shoulder towards the house. “Give me ten minutes to pack.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They stopped at a couple vistas, the last one as the sun was setting. They sat on a boulder looking out as he put his arm around her waist.  
“It’s beautiful up here.” She laid her head on his shoulder.  
He kissed the crown of her head. “Yes, it is.”  
Once it was dusk Jack sat up, gently dislodging Sam’s head. “There’s a town about thirty minutes down the road. Thought we could get dinner and find a place to stay there.”  
“Sounds good.” Sam stood up and put out a hand. He took her offer but gave her a look that let her know he knew she was teasing him.

Jack saw a small inn as they entered downtown. It looked rustic and definitely wasn’t a cookie cutter national chain. He signaled and Sam followed him into the lot.  
“Let’s see if there’s space at the inn.” She snickered at his joke and walked into the lobby as he held the door open. The older man behind the desk stood as they entered.  
“Good evening. How can I help you?”  
Jack leaned on the counter. “We’d like two rooms.”  
Sam put her hand on Jack’s wrist but kept her eyes on the gentleman behind the counter. “Actually, we only need one room, preferably with a king-sized bed.” When the man looked at Jack, she saw him nod in her peripheral vision. A slight pink spread along her cheeks as the man failed to hide his grin.   
Jack decided to break the tension. “Is there a restaurant nearby you’d recommend?”  
“The Rodeo serves good steaks and The Roadside Diner has nice comfort foods.” The man held out a paper envelope with two key cards. “You’re in 214. The elevator is around the corner. We serve a continental breakfast from 6:30 until 9 am.”  
“Thank you very much.” Jack took the envelope and put his arm around Sam as they walked back out to the bikes. “Steaks or comfort food?”  
Sam shook her head and smirked. She knew what he wanted. “Steak.”  
Jack rewarded her with a broad grin. “Steak it is.” They could see The Rodeo from the parking lot so they decided to walk, stretch their legs after a day of riding. Jack had steak and Sam ordered a grilled chicken breast. After dinner they brought in their bags and checked out their room. It was just as Jack had hoped, dark paneling on the walls with a zebra print chair and leopard print bedspread. Sam started giggling as she looked around the faux safari.  
“What?” Jack looked at her as she bent over laughing. “Why are you laughing?” Jack spun in a slow circle. “This place is amazing.”  
Sam managed to stand back up. “It was amazing in 1975.”  
“Exactly.” Jack’s raised his hands, thankful she finally got it. She moved up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing herself against him. When her head tilted, and her eyes closed Jack followed her lead. As her fingernails lightly traced down his back, he heard her growl like a lion. He moved his head back and looked at her as if she’d lost her mind.  
“What? I thought you wanted me to release my inner animal.” She started giggling at her own joke as he groaned. He picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. As she landed, she started giggling even harder. He leaned over her. Her giggling stopped as his lips touched her neck but then he blew a raspberry and she started giggling again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sam and her team were making steady progress on a new dialing program, but she was also taking each weekend off. Jack made sure he always had something planned, even if their plans did get interrupted a couple times. He wanted to be sure they made the most of the time they had together before Sam had to move. This was one Saturday they weren’t interrupted. They woke in the same bed, something they did more often than not these days. Jack made omelets before pointing out the county fair advertisement in the paper.

After going on each ride at least twice and eating a funnel cake they picked up dinner fixings and headed home. Jack turned on a movie and sat down on the sofa. When Sam finished putting away the groceries, she joined him, sitting so closed that her right side was in contact with his left side. They were still very much enjoying the early relationship phase where you can’t keep your hands off the other person. Sam put her hand on his thigh, slowly moving her fingers in circles as the movie played. Jack turned his head and took a deep sniff of her hair, which she wasn’t sure would smell so good after a day of sweating at the fair. His lips touched her neck and she sucked in a breath. The arm he had along the back of the sofa moved down and curled around her, letting his hand slip under the hem of her shirt. Her head fell to the side and back against the sofa as he slid his hand into the cup of her bra and used his middle finger to circle her nipple. When his other hand slipped under the waistband of her pants she sighed. He used his index finger to slowly circle her clitoris before sliding his two middle fingers into her while he gently pressed down with the heel of his hand. Her hips were rotating with his movements.

“Put your hands over mine.” Jack encouraged her while she moaned. “Come on Sam, put your hands over mine.” She did as he requested by grasping his wrists and then sliding her hands down until they covered his. The feel of his tendons moving under her hands as he played with her body was intoxicating but when he pulled his fingers out of her, she groaned in displeasure. She felt his lips form a smile against her neck as he took her hands in his. He slid her two middle fingers along with his into her. Her hips jerks at the delicious feeling of having all four fingers inside her. He pressed the heel of her hand down and rubbed it in circles. He encouraged her left hand to knead her breast.

“When you get to Nevada, you’re going to get lonely.” He sped up their fingers and her hips moved with him. Her breathing was erratic. “When you touch yourself, I want you to think about this moment, about our fingers, about my voice.” As Sam’s muscles contracted her grip tightened and her head pressed hard against his shoulder. Jack slowed the circling of the heel of her hand as she rode the waves of her orgasm.

“Oh my God. That was so...amazing.” Sam turned her head towards Jack, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, nudging his lips open with her tongue. While they kissed Jack slipped their fingers out of her pants and pulled her hand towards their faces. When they pulled apart Jack kept his eyes locked on her and he moved their hands to his mouth. He grinned around their fingers as he licked them. Sam’s eyes widened as she shifted onto her hip so she could better face him. When he closed his eyes to suck on her fingers, she slid her free hand down and unbuckled his jeans, sliding her hand into his boxers. He opened his eyes as her hand wrapped around him. When she pulled her fingers from his mouth, she replaced them with her tongue. Now that both of her hands were free, she used them to grab his pants and boxes, pulling them down while he lifted himself just an inch off the sofa. As soon as his pants were below his knees, she moved her mouth to his other head, circling it with her tongue before sliding her lips to the base. Jack’s fingers thread through her hair, moving with her. He was marveling at how good she was at this when a brief flash of jealousy surprised him as he thought about her doing this for other men. He shook the thought off as she hummed around him, sending vibrations up his spine. 

“Sam.” She lips slid up. “Sam.” His tone was a warning. She released him from her mouth with a last long lick from base to tip.  
“Hmmmmm?” She gave him an innocent look.  
“You’re wearing far too many clothes.”  
She bit her bottom lip as she smiled. “That I can fix.” She pulled her shirt off first but quickly slid her pants and underwear to the floor as well. 

“C’mere.” He motioned towards her bra. “Let me help.” She straddled his lap. He reached behind and quickly had her bra unhooked. He slid the straps off her shoulders as he leaned forward and captured a nipple between his lips. He tossed her bra down before sliding his hands from her hips to her neck, pulling her closer. She pressed her groin against him and rotated her hips in a circle, moaning in pleasure. She shifted her movements, rubbing forwards and backwards, as her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his head. He switched to the other breast. Sam knew she was getting close again and wanted him inside her, so she lifted off his lap, detaching his lips from her. She held him steady as she lowered herself down until her hips met his. She let out a slow breath as she tightened and relaxed her muscles and then rocked her hips. Jack used every ounce of his control to stay still, letting her acclimate to him. When her eyes opened and locked onto his he knew she was ready. As she began lifting up and sliding back down, he moved his hips to meet her. As their rhythm increased Sam’s head fell back and Jack’s fingers dug into her hip and back. Sam held onto his shoulders, giving her the leverage she needed to keep moving. Jack climaxed while Sam was still moving. Once he was thinking again, he reached between them and rubbed her twice, setting off her second orgasm of the afternoon. She collapsed against him as she came. He held her close while she got her breathing under control.   
She kissed his neck and then his face just in front of his ear. “Hot damn.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jack read the email again. His stomach had plummeted when George had called and seeing it in print hadn’t been any easier. He tried to ignore it and get his other work done, but his brain wouldn’t let it go. An hour after he’d hung with General Hammond Jack called him back.  
“Jack, I’m surprised to hear from you again so soon.”  
“I’m a bit surprised myself.” Jack swirled a pen through his fingers. “There’s a problem with me accepting your offer.”  
“Is it a problem we can solve?”  
Jack blew out a slow long breath. “I can’t be in Colonel Carter’s chain of command again.”  
“I see. Well…” Jack gave Hammond a moment. “I have an idea.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sam beat Jack home and used the key he’d given her to go in and start making dinner. He got there about thirty minutes after her, carrying a bouquet of red roses.  
Sam’s face lit up in a bright smile. “Are those for me?”  
Jack looked around the kitchen. “I don’t think any of my other girlfriends are here tonight.”  
“Your other girlfriends?” Jack gave her a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Sam took the flowers from him and smelled them. “Thank you. Do you have a vase around here?”  
“Upper shelf in that cabinet.” As Jack pointed Sam gave him a quick kiss.  
She turned around to get out the vase. She laid the flowers down as she turned on the water. “What’s wrong?”  
“I didn’t say anything was…” Sam looked at him over her shoulder before turning off the water. “Right, Hammond called this afternoon. He’s retiring.”  
Sam picked the flowers up and started arranging them in the vase. “Good for him. I know he’s been missing his granddaughters.”  
“Yeah he has. He wants me to take over for him.” Sam stopped moving. He couldn’t see her face, but he knew she was chewing on her lower lip. “Sam?” She put the last flower in the vase and turned back around but her eyes stayed focused on the floor. He moved up to her, cupped her face, and rubbed his thumb along her cheekbone. “I told him we couldn’t be in the same chain of command again.”  
Her eyes flew up to his face. “You did?”  
Jack nodded. “We have two choices. I can turn him down and we keep things like they are. You move to Groom Lake as soon as the program is written, and I stay at the SGC.”  
“Or?”  
“Homeland security exists outside the military branches but has been mainly associated with the Air Force up to now. Hammond is suggesting that he more formally situate it outside the Air Force chain of command, making sure neither Groom Lake nor the SGC would be in my chain of command.”  
Sam grinned. “That seems perfect.”  
Jack’s face was still tense. “It would probably mean some questions though. Some people would wonder why he’s solidifying things now.”  
“Oh.”   
“Yeah, if we go that route, we’d need to tell our supervisors about our relationship. Declare things officially.”  
“Our relationship.” She put her hands flat on his chest. “That sounds nice.”  
Jack’s face relaxed just a bit. “Yeah, it does, doesn’t it?”  
Her hands slid up to his shoulders. “We should probably tell Daniel and Teal’c first.”  
Sam watched the grin spread across Jack’s face. “We...we should. Maybe we could invite them to dinner.”  
Sam nodded. “Dinner sounds good.”  
“Tomorrow. We should do it tomorrow.”  
Sam couldn’t help but giggle at the way he was smiling and the twinkle in his eye. “Tomorrow works for me.”  
Jack grabbed her and picked her up, spinning her 180 degrees. “I love you.”  
He looked as shocked that he’d said as she was that she’d heard it. He put her down but kept his arms around her. She placed both of her hands on his face. “I love you too, Jack.”


End file.
